Truth or Dare With the DW Cast!
by luvdawinx
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own Deadman Wonderland. Join me as I torture some DW characters, and my OCs from Canary Quartet, with whatever truths or dares YOU come up with! I will try and include as many as I can for you guys! Please send in whatever your crazy minds can think of through PMs! Rated T for language, and then whatever happens with whatever you decide on! Again, R&R!


**So I've always wanted to do a Truth or Dare game fanfic, and now I've decided it will be on Deadman Wonderland! If there's already one on here please forgive me because I did not know, but please hear me out when I say I did NOT steal that person's idea! Anyways...**

**Warning: Rated T for language. There will be other warnings but it depends on the truths and dares sent in through the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DEADMAN WONDERLAND! This anime/manga belongs to its rightful owner, even though I have absolutely no idea the name of that author, nor the company that's made this into an anime.**

**Any who... Let the games begin! And I really want people to review this and give me their truths and dares! Btw, I will be including the main characters of my DW fanfic Canary Quartet: Mitzi, Mitchell "Mitchie", Missy, and Misty Hope! You can also request appearances and for other characters of DW to join in on the fun! I'd be more than happy to do so!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Break Outs and Introduction

(No POV, Third Person)

Near the top floors of a giant building, in a cell that's decorated with pink, a tween girl of age 12 was staring out the window of her cell. Since she lived in close to the top, her window looked out to amazing views. A glimpse of the sunset, a small forest, a city beyond the foliage, but what amused her the most was the most was what seemed to be an amusement park that gleamed mainly red and yellow lights after sunset. Everyone in the building knew of that place, but she's the one who was interested in it the most. She'd gained as much information as she could on the internet and from the other inhabitants until she practically knew everything about it.

One night she decided it would be her goal to escape this insane asylum and travel all the way to the amusement park. All she needed to do was gather her things she might find necessary and figure out a way to break out. After much thinking, a few thoughts given to her from her unstable mind, she had a plan all figured out.

She took out her light pink backpack and stuffed what she wanted to bring: knives and daggers, a couple grenades and smoke bombs, her four signature weapons, a box of cookies, a green composition book and four orange mechanical pencils, her phone and laptop, and a stuffed animal. Then she got dressed into her best outfit: a black t-shirt with the words "Dark Minds Think Alike" in glittery white bolded letters, a denim jean jacket, a white and pink Tulle tutu skirt with black leggings, and black and magenta knee-length converse sneakers. Over her outfit she put on a dark red cloak that's held together by a white-gemmed pin. Taking out a steel cup she grinded it on the bars of her cell door, catching the attention of a guard nearby.

"What do you want, Prisoner 119?" he demanded to know of why she was making so much noise.

"It's Marley, sweetheart," she corrected him as she stared down at her shoes. Looking up at him innocently, she asked him, "Why am I here?"

"Because you have a very unstable imagination that is too dark for the rest of the world. Your mind is too dark and demonic."

She pursed her lips and pointed out her window. "Why can't I go to that amusement park prison?"

He was taken aback from her question. He, along with the rest of security, knew what happens at the place in question and how people go there, but he wondered why a little girl like her would want to move to that prison. Clearing his throat he answered, "Although you are mentally unstable like several prisoners there, you have not committed any form of murder. Those who have killed are the ones to be sent there." If only he didn't give her the answer.

With an outstretched arm she grabbed him by the collar and yanked his body closer to the bars, a maniacal smile across her face. From under her skirt was revealed a knife holder on her left thigh, and she pulled out a sharp dagger. Then she gazed up into his eyes.

"Looks like I'm going," she whispered. She drove the dagger deep into his throat before he could shout for help, and then into his heart, and finally into both temples of his head. She dropped the corpse and let it limp over before taking out the keys to her cell. Unlocking it she took one more glance back at her cell. "I'm gonna miss this place," she told herself, "but it's time to move on." Laughing evilly she set her knife back into the belt on her thigh and ran out.

A guard came soon after and, after concluding the guard on the ground was dead, sounded the alarm. Red flashes of light shined from every light bulb and every ceiling light on the roof. Intercoms made loud alarm sounds as someone said, "We've got an escapee on the loose. Prisoner 119, and she's extremely dangerous. All units set weapons to stun and not kill. I repeat, set weapons to stun. Do not kill."

The security unit in charge of the floor Prisoner 119, or Marley since that's her real name, lives on spotted their target running down across the many other cells with the prisoners cheering her on and chased after her. No matter how many times they told her to stop she wouldn't listen, and decided to shoot their poisoned dart guns and Tasers. She turned back and smiled, then from her backpack she took out a giant double-bladed battle axe, with it's white hilt and bright blue blades with white streaks on the blades. Pressing a red button on the hilt five times the blades separated and became ten bigger blades. A push of a black button and the blades were suspended by a thick gray chain. Spinning it all the darts and far-range electrical wires bounced off and were sent back to their owners.

"C'mon, you call that a game?!" she smiled at them as more guards surrounded her on both sides. "I don't wanna play tag, I wanna play Truth or Dare!" Marley looked over the banister at the edge. "I'll start, and I pick Dare." She hopped onto the edge and put the dark red hood of her cloak over her head. "I dare myself to jump!" Before anyone could stop her she jumped over the edge and with her feet pointed downwards she was falling.

"Don't shoot," the head of security stopped his troops from shooting at her. "She's too far gone from our shooting range. Besides, she's just committed her own suicide."

An explosion could be heard down below, electing the guards to look down to reveal the wall at the bottom floor has been blown to rubble. Driving through the giant hole in the wall came a shiny red car. The driver wasn't visible, but they did see the target floating safely down into the seat next to the shadowy figure; Marley used her cloak as a parachute as she descended. Once the prisoner was seated the car made a U-turn and drove out under the moonlight.

"Should we call for the others?" one guard asked the general.

"No," he replied, "she's obviously been planning this. Everyone knew how much she wanted to go to that place, and so it seems she's been planning this for quite a while. That person must have been an accomplice. She's _their_ problem now." With the others nodding, they proceeded to the head security guard's office to call in for someone to patch up the wall in the insane asylum.

_Meanwhile..._

The car sped down the empty roads with ease and made excellent time. Marley smiled gratefully as she removed her hood, exposing her short, curly black locks to the moonlight. The glow made her tanned skin seem pale, and her deep brown eyes shined. She turned her head to the driver.

"I'm really glad you accepted my mission, old friend," she told the driver, whose face was covered by a purple hood from the jacket it was wearing. "You can remove that hood now, I'm pretty sure they won't be following us now." The figure nodded and removed the jacket hood. It turned out to be a girl a couple years older than Marley, with pale skin, silvery gray eyes, and bluish-black hair. She was wearing a gray tang top that had a giant yellow flower at the bottom (kind of like tie-dye) under a purple jacket, a pair of denim boot cut jeans, and black laced converse sneakers.

"You were always such a great partner in crime," the girl said. "I hope you remember the rest of the team."

"Why would I ever forget my best friends, Mitzi? You and the Mis-Mit Quartet were always such a fun group to be around! Too bad the last crime we did together had me end up in that insane asylum. So did you grab 'em?"

"Uh-huh! They're waiting on the set for me to bring you over. I told you I'd find a fun game for you to play!"

"Ooh, I'm so excited." Marley shivered with happiness. "Hopefully people will watch our game! I can't wait for the audience to give out their truths and dares of pure torture! And of course I got my own dares up my sleeve!" She looked over at Mitzi's hands on the wheel. "Say, aren't you a couple years early to drive a car? You're 14, for goodness sake!"

Mitzi shrugged. "The servants back at our old home used to give me and the sibs secret driving lessons. I 'borrowed' this car from the staff garage... Hey, we're coming up on the place. You ready?"

As expected, the other girl nodded with no hesitation. "I can't wait... Deadman Wonderland, here I come!" And she tried to remember all of her lines for the game she was about to be playing.

_Scene change to a large red room in Deadman Wonderland..._

"Where's Mitzi?!" Ganta demanded to know with impatience visible in his tone. "She said for us to meet her here, and that she was bringing along a surprise. I don't see her anywhere!"

The second youngest of the quadruplet known as the Mis-Mit Quartet, Canary Quartet to the rest of the prison, Mitchell smacked him on the back of the head. "Hey, you calm down! I know my little sister, and she'd never lie about a surprise. But she didn't even tell her own siblings what was going on! She just told us to wait here, so there!" He folded his arms and returned to his spot sitting on a chair between the other two sisters Missy and Misty.

In the room were the following people: Ganta Igarashi/Woodpecker, Senji Kiyomasa/Crow, Yo and Minatsuki/Hummingbird Takami, Karako Koshio/Game Fowl, Toto Sakigami/Mockingbird, and, after much bribing by Mitzi before she left, Shiro, who was eating a bag filled with gummy bears and gummy worms. The three other siblings of the Mis-Mit Quartet/Canary Quartet Mitchell "Mitchie"/Turquoise Canary, Missy/Green Canary, and Misty/Blue-Gray Canary were there as well; even they weren't informed of their little sister's plan. All they knew was that every second day she'd receive a letter from who-knows-who or who-knows-where, and she wouldn't tell them who or where it was from. None of the four kept secrets from each other, so they were hoping Mitzi would be telling them what was going on soon.

"Hi, you guys! Glad you can make it!" Mitzi waved to them as she entered the room and grabbed two more foldable chairs and sat on one. "I'm surprised to see you here, Ganta. I thought you didn't trust me."

"I _don't_," he claimed. "Now tell us why we're here!"

This made the gray-eyed girl smile and motion towards the entrance where she came from. "Come on out, Mars!"

"Mars?" everyone, except Shiro since she was busy eating, questioned.

Out came Marley, who was skipping to the chair Mitzi set out for her. "That's me! My name's Marley Tamachan, but you can just call me either Marley or Mars. Back where I'm from people call me the Playtime Demon!" She smiled wide before taking out her iPhone 4 and light silver laptop and turning them on.

"So, who and where are you from exactly?" Ganta asked her. "And why're you called the Playtime Demon? And why are _we_ here?"

"Oh, Ganta, so full of questions. I come from where Mitzi and her siblings live. We were once great friends and a fantastic crime team. Our last mission, which was to drown a couple boys in chicken blood and guts, was our first ever failure as a team. We were caught, and I fought off the authorities so they could escape. Eventually they just shocked me with Tasers until I passed out and I was sent to an insane asylum located in a town not far from here. I've always wanted to come here, and when I found out the Mis-Mit, or apparently Canary to the rest of you, Quartet were staying here, we came up with this plan for me to get here.

"I'm called the Playtime Demon at the insane asylum I've been kept in for the passed four years. You see, I get bored easily, so I'm always looking for people to play games with. With my four friends I was never bored because we played our own game I like to call 'The Five Crime Crooks'. I got bored so many times before learning about this place that I'd play whatever games the other prisoners, sometimes I have them play my games through force.

"And now the answer to Ganta's last question. Mitzi created a special game show for me so that I'd never be bored. In this game I ask the audience all over the internet what kinds of truths and dares they want you guys to do. No matter what happens, you guys _must_ do it or else..."

"Or else what?" Senji asked.

"Or else the Canaries and I get to kill you off in a horrific bloodbath that may or may not, but most likely may, end up with most of your guts and blood exploding out of your bodies as we laugh at your expense!" Her answer silenced the muscular Deadman. She took out a camera from off the set. "Now, let's play. In five..."

More lights turned on, blinding a couple Deadmen before their eyes adjusted.

"... four..."

As the lights switched on, the rest of the room revealed to have a connected kitchen, a connected living room, a bathroom for both men and women, and three separate rooms that go or contain who-knows-what.

"... three..."

Shiro finished her gummy candies and began demanding more candy.

"... two.."

Mitzi and her siblings checked each other's looks at the last seconds.

"... one..."

Ganta sighed heavily and mumbled, "Let's just get this thing over with."

"... ACTION!"

* * *

**Alright people, that's YOUR cue to start sending in your truths and dares for my little game of torture! I will have my own stuff, but I wanna see what you guys have in mind too! The rest of this game show shall be in my POV, so just a heads up there! Let the games begin!**


End file.
